Hengeyokai
Hengeyokai are intelligent, shapechanging animals, able to shift freely between human and animal forms, as well as a bipedal animalistic form. Several subraces exist, defined by the kind of animal form they can assume. They are typically found on the fringes of human-settled lands, where they can mingle in human form but reteat to solitude when they desire. Hengeyokai are not found in Rokugan. Hengeyokai Racial Traits * -2 Wisdom. Hengeyokai tend to be flighty and week willed. A hengeyokai's physical ability scores vary widely in it's anima and hybrid forms; the character's generated ability scores apply to its human form. In hybrid form, a hengeyokai gains a +2 adjustment to one physical ability score as shown below. Its physical ability scores in animal form are average for it's animal type (also shown below). * In human form, hengeyokai base speed is 30 feet. * Alternate Form: Hengeyokai can change shape, assuming one of three possible forms. This supernatural ability functions like the polymorph other ''spell. but a hengeyokai can change form a number of times per day equal to 1 plus his character level. Thus, a 1st-level hengeyokai can switch from human form to animal form and back again in a single day. Changing form is a full round action that does provoke attacks of opportunity as with the ''polymorph self ''spell. * A hengeyokai's animal form is a normal animal of small or smaller size. Possible animal frms include badger, carp, cat, crab, crane, dog, fox, hair, monkey, raccoon dog, rat, sparrow, and weasel. Equipment the Hengeyokai is wearing or carrying transforms to become part of the animal form (as with ''polymorph other), and magic items cease functioning while the hengeyokai remains in animal form. In animal form, the hengeyokai has low-light vision and the supernatural ability to communicate with other animals of its kind. This is the same as a familiar's ability to speak with animals of its type. Hengeyokai have the size, speed, AC damage rating, and physical ability scores shown below. In animal form, a hengeyokai is effectively disguised as an animal, gaining a +10 bonus on Disguise checks while in this form. * Hengeyokai in hybrid form retain their low-light vision and the ability to communicate with animals of their type. Their physical characteristics are based on their abilities in human form, modified as shown below. In this form, a hengeyokai can typically wear light or medium armor without modification but wearing heavy armor is impossible. Equipment worn or carried by a hengeyokai in human form does not transform when the hengeyokai assumes hybrid form. When a hengeyokai in anima form assumes hybrid form, her equipment returns to its normal form and magic items resume functioning. * Shapechanger: Hengeyokai are shapechangers, not humanoids. As such they are immune to spells that specifically target humanoids (including ''charm person ''and ''hold person), ''but are susceptible to any spells that target shapechangers. * Automatic Languages: Common, Hengeyokai * Bonus Languages: Giant, Goblin, Nexumi, Spirit Tongue. * Favored Class: Wu Jen * Level Adjustment: +1 Personality Hengeyokai tend to be secretive, reclusive, and solitary, dwelling alone or in small bands. They often display personality traits similar to their animal type--so monkey hengeyokai are curious and inquisitive, hare hengeyokai are peaceful but easily startled, and so on. Hengeyokai usually do not try to fit into human society, knowing that they are different and believing that they are more closely connected to the spirit world. Physical Description In animal form, hengeyokai are almost indistinguishable from normal animals except through magic. Naturally, their behavior often provides proof of their intelligence, so careful observation of a hengeyokai in animal form can reveal that it is not what it appears to be. Hengeyokai can also assume a bipedal, animalistic ("hybrid") form. They stand on their hind legs (or similar appendages) to the height of their human form. The front paws, wings, or fins change into hands, capable of gripping and using normal equipment. The rest of the body retains the general appearance of the animal, uncluding fur, feathers, wings, til, and other characteristic features, but in the overall shape of a humanoid head and torso. In human form, hengeyokai look exactly like normal humans, though (like lycanthropes) they often display some feature associated with their animal form. For example, a sparrow hengeyokai might have a sharply pointed nose, while a rat hengeyokai might have beady eyes and a long mustache. Relations Hengeyokai often live near humans, and good hengeyokai sometimes assume a protective role over a nearby community. A hengeyokai never feels a part of a human community however, even when grateful villagers offer food or gifts to reward the Hengeyokai for the protection she offers. Evil hengeyokai instead prey on human communities, and are rewarded with fear and hatred. Hengeyokai believe themselves to be closer to the spirit world than humans, and therefore feel a closer affinity for spirit folk when the two races came into contact. Alignment Most hengeyokai are chaotic, with a strong independent streak. They are wild and value freedom--theirs and others'. Some types of hengeyokai strongly favor good or evil: carp, crane, dog, hare, and sparrow hengeyokai are usually good, while badger, fox, raccoon dog, rat, and weasel hengeyokai are usually evil. Hengeyokai Lands Hengeyokai do not have lands of their own. They live--alone or in small bands--near human communities, usually onthe edge of civilization, near regions of unsettled wilderness. Given their strong chaotic streak, hengeyokai are frequently on the move, particularly when the advance of civilization turns their wilderness retreats into bustling metropolitan areas. Religion Hengeyokai do not worship the spirits that humans venerate--they consider themselves the spirit's equals. Hengeyokai may practice the disciplines of a philosophical school, sharing a spiritual orientation with certain monks. Hengeyokai shamans command the power of the spirits not through veneration, like human shamans, but through partnership. Languages Hengeyokai speak their own language, which is common to all hengeyokai regardless of animal type. Names Hengeyokai names follow human patters in whatever lands they dwell Adventurers Hengeyokai are commonly adventurers, since the sedentary life of a commoner or expert holds little appeal for them. They are usually motivated by little more than wanderlust, or perhaps curiosity about the world.Category:Race Category:Oriental Adventures Category:Shapechanger Category:Level Adjustment Category:Level Adjustment +1